


True Talent

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N demonstrates his singing ability for Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowshalonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meowshalonmars).



After watching the Pokemon Musical together at the instance and bribery of White, Black and N went to the ferris wheel because it was honestly pretty much an unshakeable habit.

"He’s not riding with you, Andy, Black has  _me_ now,” N hissed at the forlorn hiker on their way to the line.

"My love for you will never waver, boy," Andy whispered.

"Uh, thanks?"

Once they were on the ferris wheel, Black asked what N thought about the musical.

"The pokemon were having fun, so it was good," N replied. "Though I was surprised by how they were singing."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was much more adapted to suit the human appreciation of vocal music. Did White condition them to do that?"

"I don’t think so, she said they just got volunteers about an hour before the show," Black frowned. "What do pokemon normally sound like when they sing?"

N let out a wail. It was musical all right, in the same way the _Psycho_ soundtrack was, all goose bumps and wanting to curl up in a ball.

"H-huh," Black said, loudly.

"I’m not finished yet," N huffed. And went back to singing immediately.

Black tried his hardest not to bury his face in his hand, but there was no other way to handle this. Especially not when the ride was stopped early by the attendant, who leant over to N and asked, “Are you okay, sir?”

"Yes, I’m singing," N explained.

"Oh. Um. Normally we encourage our passengers to appreciate the uh, view and motions of the ferris wheel and save singing for the musical."

"What a good idea," N said. "Black. Call your sister."

White was going to murder him.


End file.
